


What He Wants

by ArwenKing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Sir knows what he wants, and he is clear about it. Charles knows what he wants, and he hates admitting it.
Relationships: Charles/Sir (A Series of Unfortunate Events)
Kudos: 17





	What He Wants

“Charles! In here, now!” Sir beckoned, sounding harsher than he actually was feeling. But Charles was his partner, and he was paid to do what he said, so why should he feel bad about the man just doing his job. 

Charles entered the room just as he always did, swiftly and properly.

“What can I do for you Sir?” He asked cheerily. He spoke with such innocence, as if he wasn’t walking around the building with a dildo shoved up his ass all day. (An oder from Sir, as to always keep himself open and ready for any moment Sir decided he wanted Charles to bend over).

“Sit.” Sir said bluntly. He turned his chair, looking and waiting for the other man to sit on the floor beneath him.

Charles flushed red immediately, quickly catching on that this wasn’t anything business related.

“Good boy.” Sir added. He had Charles between his legs, and he cupped his chin so he could look down into the flustered man’s eyes. 

“Sir,” Charles threaded lightly, not wanting to speak too out of line, “are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, Charles there is something you can do for me.” Sir spoke lowley, moving his hand from his chin to hir hair to pull and play with.

“I would like you to sit there, and not touch yourself. Got that?” Sir smiled maliciously down at the man between his legs. Charles nodded in response, far to embarrassed to say anything back to the man. 

Sir sat back against his chair, one hand on Charles’s head and one search the pockets of his clothes.   
‘Found it.’ He thought to himself. In his hand he held a small remote to the toy currently inside of the other man. Charles eyes widened at the object, he was excited and embarrassed from his excitement. 

Charles sat there patiently, waiting for the other to move first. Sir sat and watched the man, slightly shaking and looking so helpless between his knees. 

Without warning, or any sign that he was even really moving, Charles felt the toy come to life within him. Sir was not a very patient man, and from the amount of times Sir used this toy Chalres could tell it was already on three out of ten. 

The vibrations made Charles shake, and he had to lean himself against the others legs so he wouldn’t collapse. If he wasn’t wearing that blasted ring around his erection, he would surly have came from the sudden stimulus alone.

Sir chuckled at the sight below him. They had just started, and Charles was already whining like a bitch. Sir jost loved the faces he made when he was like that.

Roughly, but not unexpected for Charles, his head was shoved into the crook of the mans groin. From experience with Sir and the years of knowing what he liked, Charles began to move his mouth over the clothed bulge.

He knew it made Sir happy when he acted out what he knew the other wanted without being asked, and Charles loved pleasing the man.

“Ah,” Sir sighed out, “thats my good pet.” Charles loved it when he was given names, and he showed it by moving his mouth up to the zipper over the groin his face was currently being shoved into.

There were several little things that Sir preferred when it came to blowjobs. One: he loved keeping his hands over Charles’s head, pushing him hard into his crotch. And another thing, he liked Charles to only use his mouth. From pleasuring his balls, to unzipping him, it had to be done with his mouth.

Already, Charles was having a hard time not moving his hands to his own throbbing erection, but he wouldn’t go against Sir’s order. So he willed himself into further submission, and opened the zipper of Sir’s pants with his teeth.

The hard part was the button on top of of the zipper. No matter how many times he would be ordered to his knees before the other, he couldn’t quite get good at undoing the button. Sometimes, when Sir was particularly impatience, he would undo the button himself. But not this time, Sir wanted Charles to struggle. 

After fumbling for several minutes with his teeth and mouth around the button, Charles gave up. He sat back as far as Sir would let him move and looked into his eyes like a puppy.

“Aww,” Sir cooed, pulling at the hair in his hand, “I guess I can do that for you, but I want something in return.”

Charles was grateful, he was growing increasingly frustrated. From the stupid button he couldn’t quite undo, to the strained erection in his pants as a vibrator continuously rubbed his insides. 

Sir undid the button with his fingers easily, and reached into a drawer to grab something for Charles’s disobedience. It was rope. 

Sir did two things for a punishment. First, he turned the vibration’s settings up to five, making Charles shake and arch his back as his prostate was torchered further. 

Second, as Charles was having an increasingly hard time not touching himself, Sir tied his hands together behind his back. With his hands like this, he would have to riley on his balance by leaning on Sir’s legs. 

Sir didn’t like Charles to get off with his hands. No. If Charles wanted to get himself off, he would have to rut himself against Sir. Like a dog.

But Charles hated doing that. It made him feel filthy, and only let go when he really couldn’t take it. Not that he wasn’t too far from loosing it, however.

With his hands now strained, and Sir’s blasted button undone, Charles moved on. His arse was throbbing from the overstimulation, and yet he still wasn’t pushed to the edge, he tried holding himself off the ground. But Sir was having none of it.

As Charles’s head was once more forcefully shoved into the crotch of the other, this time less clothed but still not freed, Sir kicked a leg behind Charles’s back and quickly pushed him down and into his other leg - which was then pushed against the crotch of the man on the floor. 

Charles widened his eyes and groaned at the contact. His legs shuddered, and he knew he was going to loose himself soon. For once, Charles was the one to be impatient. 

He kissed the clothed erection and moved to pull the cloth down. Sir smirked at him, at how he had made such an innocent soul into a cock craving little slut. It was delicious.

Sir was going to say something cheeky, but Charles was faster. He pulled the elastic down, freeing the leaking member, and moved to suck at the bottom. 

Sir groaned out, satisfied with the lust he had pushed onto the other. More cheeky words came to mind and he was thinking of punishing him vocally when he felt Charles lick a stripe from his base to his tip, making the other man gasp for once.

“Thats how you wanna do it, now. Huh?” Sir asked, tightly gripping the hair on the head between his legs, making him look up into his eyes. Charles could only pant in response.

Sir smiled, and pushed him down onto his cock which Charles took in greedily. As he was busy with the member in his mouth, Sir grabbed the controller and turned the vibrations up to seven.

Charles briefly stopped his bobbing as he tried to let out a moan around his spread lips. It was rude to talk with your mouth full, but at this point Charles couldn’t give less of a damn about manners.

And like that, with Sir forcing his head down to his pants as he shoved himself into his throat and while his ass was continuously stimulated, Charles lost it. 

His erection was already pressed against the leg of the other man, so all he had to do was ride it. And it was relief, and yet a furthering torchure to his body.

His hips were fast and soon he was wildly rutting against the leg, which was directly connected to the member he was currently working on. 

Charles began to cry in frustration. His prostate and his erection were throbbing from stimulus, and his body was on fire from the thought alone of what he was doing.

Charles began to plead with his eyes that Sir let him cum. His mouth was still being continuously thrusted into, but he managed to keep his watery eyes on Sir’s as he pleaded with him for relief.

After a good few minutes more of torturing the man at his knees, Sir pulled the face away from his crotch.

Knowing Charles too well, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own so he gripped him by the chest and pulled him to throw him on top of his desk. 

Charles was thudded onto the wood, face up and his legs were quickly pulled upwards. 

“Mmm.” Sir hummed, licking his lips at the shuddering man beneath him. He grabbed his sweater and pulled it from it’s messy tuck and was pushed up so Sir could see the shaking of his chest trying to regularly fall and rise. 

He then made quick work of his pants, keeping the belt in the loops as when his pants were pulled to his ankled, Sir tightened it to hold his feet together. Sir leaned down, pushing himself through the legs to hold him even tighter to his body. 

Charles could only shake, waiting for Sir to just fuck him already! But he wasn’t done just yet. 

With the ass, and swallowed dildo, now visible Sir pushed his thigh against the toy, pushing in further inside. Charles could barley do more than cry out and arch into the touch of the other man.

Sir then leaned down, taking one of the exposed nipples into his mouth. Charles gasped in surprise and his eyes were forced open.

“Like that?” Sir asked, reaching around the table for something he had dropped.

Charles nodded, too out of breath to try and speak. Then Sir’s face came to meet his own, lips meeting. Charles sighed into the kiss, falling into the softness of it as he then felt the vibrator being pushed up to the max level.

His mouth flew open, and Sir swallowed his moans with his own mouth while he ravished the others with his tongue. 

Charles was trembling on the table. His toes curled and his member throbbed. But still, the ring stopped him from cumming just yet.

Sir leaned back to admire his handy work. The body below his was shaking all over, the legs around him were grasping to hold him closer and the man was crying. The most delectable noises came from his mouth.

Finally, Sir took pity on him. All at once, he stopped pressing the toy into him, and he turned it off. Charles cried out at the loss, frustrated and embarrassed at his wants. 

Sir pulled the wet toy of out his hole, and quickly lined himself up with his entrance. He paused, right as his tip met the pucker.

Charles was frustrated, and he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t even wait for Sir to start teasing him, he needed the man inside of him now!

“Oh god! Just fuck me already, Sir!” Charles cried out, refusing to meet the eyes of his lover from embarrassment. 

And for once, Sir complied to his wished. Easily, he pushed himself entirely into the body below him. Both men gasped at the connection, relieved they were finally in the position. 

Sir wasted no time in building up a steady pace, he immediately pulled out and slammed into him. He set a ruthless speed of wild thrusts. It was good that Charles had the ring on then, for he would have came then already.

Sir pushed himself wildly, repeatedly, and hard into the man. Making him shake harder as his intrusions his just past the spot the toy was in. 

From the blowjob earlier, Sir was already close. But with the tight heat around him, and the sweet faces Charles made at his thrusts, Sir wasn’t bound to last long.

He snaked his hand down to the others throbbing cock, and pulled the ring off. He substituted it with his own fingers, as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. 

Charles may have been lost before, but at the point he couldn’t even think. He could only feel. Only feel the man above him pounding into him. Feel his own cock being played with, with both hands of his lover. And feel his own body shake and squirm against the wood he laid on. 

With that sweet look on his face, Sir let got of Charles’s base, allowing him release. Charles arched upwards, curling his body and practically screaming out in pleasure as the other continually thrusted into him.

With that sweet noise in his ears, and the tight spasms and clenching of the body he was in, Sir came with a deep thrust into Charles. 

Sir pulled out, leaving Charles to sit there and shake in the afterglow, as he collapsed into the chair behind him. He put himself away before undoing the ropes on Charles’s hands, and admired the mess before him.

Charles was panting, sweaty, hot and red. His legs were still shaking from orgasm, and his breathing was only just starting to find a pattern.

“Thank you Charles. When you can stand, you are dismissed to go and shower.” Sir said, masking the affection he had hidden beneath with blunt words. Something only Charles really understood.

After a few minutes, and when he could sit up and breath, Charles hopped off the desk. He bent down and kissed Sir on the cheek, thanking him in his own way. 

He moved to walk out of the room when a hand caught his arm.

“Forgetting something?” Sir asked, trying to make it blunt, but with just the little bit of playfulness that shone through Charles felt the warmth of the man shine through for a moment.

“Sorry Sir.” Charles almost whispered. He walked back to the desk, picked up the dildo and pushed it back inside of him with a wince. He was still very sensitive, and he hoped Sir would leave his hole alone for a while. He looked around for the ring, when Sir’s hand came to hold it out.

“Thank you, Sir,” Charles blushed hard. He stood there and slipped it around himself, knowing that Sir would want to watch him put it on. 

For a moment, Sir stared at the naked man next to him. Charles was still flushed, and cum covered his chest. He was holding his clothes under one arm, away from anything that could stain it.

“You may go. When you’re done, I expect you back on your knees right here.” Sir said, without any hints this time, gesturing to the floor and waving the other man out of the room.

“Yes, Sir.” Charles said, trying to match his tone, but failing. 

He was scared of what was to come, especially because Sir hadn’t put away the controller yet. 

Charles turned and walked from the room, running to the shower. He had to hold the toy inside of him as he went, knowing he would be punished if it came out too far.

He reached the bathroom and closed the door, sinking to the floor. 

After all the years, he still felt like a virgin who had never been seen before when Sir would lay his eyes on him. It was so embarrassing, the things he would say. Sir was dirty, and Charles missed being clean. 

But at the same time, he wouldn’t wash off everything from their meeting. No. He would leave Sir’s release within him, just like both of them liked it.


End file.
